The invention relates to a rotation damper including a damper housing, which encloses an electromagnetic damper motor, which is arranged along a central axis of the rotation damper and has a stator fixed to the housing and a rotor rotatably supported therein, and means for generating a magnetic field on the rotor and the stator, wherein the housing can be fixed on a first mass via a fastening part which is connected to the housing in rotative fixed relationship with the housing, the rotation damper further including a coupling lever which is connected with a second mass, a bearing shaft which is connected with the coupling lever for supporting the coupling lever in the rotation damper, and a transmission for transmitting and/or converting a relative rotation movement between the fastening part on the first mass and the coupling lever on the second mass to the damper motor for camping vibrations.
The document DE 2009 048 818 A1 discloses an electric rotation damper for damping the relative movement between a first and a second mass, including a generator driven by the movement of the masses relative to each other, wherein the generator is integrated in a transmission, wherein a first transmission element which forms a stator is caused to rotate by the movement between the masses, which causes a second transmission element, which forms a rotor and is directly or indirectly coupled with the first transmission element via a transmission ratio, to rotate, wherein either on the first or the second transmission element means for generating a magnetic field are provided. In this rotation damper the support of the torque is accomplished via two fixed screw points to the vehicle body. Because the two screw points for supporting the torque must have a minimal support width the forces introduced via the lever arms lead to an axial load on the rotation damper, which adversely affects the functionality of the rotation damper.
The document DE 10 2011 102 743 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with multiple vehicle wheels which can be or are arranged on the vehicle body via wheel suspensions, wherein a wheel suspension has at least one control arm which connects a vehicle wheel with a vehicle body and can be pivoted about an axis, and at least one rotation damper with at least one damper element for damping the relative movement between a first mass arranged on the wheel suspension and a second mass arranged on the vehicle body, wherein the rotation damper is directly integrated in the support of the control arm, wherein the pivot movement of the control arm caused by the movement of the masses relative to each other can be transferred to a damper part of the damper element, which damper part is motion—coupled with the control arm.
The document DE 10 2011 009 608 A1 discloses an electric damper for damping the relative movement between a first and a second mass, including a generator driven by the movement of the masses relative to each other and having a stationary stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator, and a transmission coupled with the generator, wherein as a result of the movement between the masses at least one transmission element, which is directly connected with a lever element which is movable by the mass movement, is caused to rotate, which first transmission element is motion-coupled with at least one further transmission element with a direct or indirect ratio, wherein the second transmission element is motion coupled with the rotor of the generator in such a manner that a rotational movement of the rotor occurs relative to the stator.
The document DE 10 2011 101 701 A1 discloses a rotation damper for a motor vehicle including at least one damper element for damping the relative movement between a first mass arranged on a wheel suspension and a second mass arranged on the vehicle body. On the rotation damper at least one vibration damper is arranged. The damper element includes a stationary first damper part and a second damper part, which can be rotated relative to the first damper part while exerting a damping force and is movable by the movement of the masses relative to each other. When the masses move relative to each other the lever element transmits a rotational movement to the second damper part, wherein the at least one vibration damper is arranged on the second damper part and/or the lever element.
The document DE 10 2011 101 350 A1 discloses a rotation damper for a motor vehicle, including at least one damper element for damping the relative movement between a first mass arranged on a wheel suspension and a second mass arranged on the vehicle body, wherein the damper element has at least one rotatable damper part, which can be caused to rotate via a lever element, which is mechanically motion-coupled with the rotatable damper element and can be moved by the movement of the masses, wherein at least one spring damping element is integrated in the mechanical motion-coupling between the lever element and the rotatable damper element.
The document DE 602 26 122 T2 discloses an arrangement for damping control controlling in a vehicle suspension, wherein a suspension arrangement for each wheel has at least two control arms which connect a wheel with a vehicle chassis, and wherein a torsion spring unit is part of one of the control arms. The suspension further has a leaf spring. The torsion spring unit has an adjustable torsion spring, an actuator, which is arranged so as to act on the torsion spring, and a torsion damper, which is connected with the torsion spring by an attachment part, wherein the rotation damper and the torsion spring are connected with the chassis and the attachment part is connected with the control arm and wherein the actuator is arranged so that the actuator pre-tensions the torsion spring and preloads the leaf spring into a predetermined position and dampens vibrations in the suspension relative to the predetermined position.